Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to antenna placement for line of sight (LOS) radio services, and more specifically to optimizing service quality for line of sight radio service between a transmitter and an antenna for a LOS radio services.
Background Art
Being able to efficiently locate antennas for line of sight (LOS) radio services is critical to providing quality LOS radio services. For large geographical regions, rooftops where antennas are often placed are typically manually/visually located using geo-coded aerial photography. Street addresses are normally estimated from location using conventional GPS-style interpolations. Unfortunately, the resulting information is often difficult to obtain, and roof heights and locations cannot be reliably determined from normal aerial photography. Thus, the determination of antenna placement is extremely cumbersome and often time unreliable.
What are needed therefore are systems, methods, and computer program products that enable efficient determination of antenna placement to increase service quality for LOS radio services.